


Just A Dream

by kaliforniabird



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 06:12:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaliforniabird/pseuds/kaliforniabird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two years separated between an asteroid and space ship, the girls fantasize a sexual adventure with one another. This bridges the gap between dream bubbles, and Kanaya and Jade conspire to bring their fantasy to fruition with the help of Terezi and Nepeta, and of course, their favorite Rose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Dream

“Jade?”

_It worked._

_It worked!_

The space witch had the urge to pump her fist up in the air, but knew it was strictly unnecessary and childish for the situation. She had to appear her part—cool and collected as a cucumber. Not to mention it could ruin the surprise.

Jade Harley whipped her head around. Her ears twitched atop her head more out of instinct than actual necessity. She knew that voice, however few times she’d heard it in the past two years that had gone by in a flash.

Her eyes narrowed, squinting against the unforgiving light that nearly blinded her. The whole dream bubble was filled with it, creating the illusion that it was limitless. This was because the bubble had yet to shift into a new vision. She’d thought it had been empty save for her, but it turned out she’d been wrong, to her never-ending delight.

Rose stood in disbelief across from her, blinking against the bright white light that haloed their bodies in an angelic glow.

“Rose!” Jade threw herself into the taller girl’s arms and squeezed her once before pulling back. “I’ve missed you!”

“Yes, I have missed your company as well, Jade, but what’s going on with this dream bubble? Why hasn’t it shifted into a solid memory yet?” Rose busied herself glancing furtively around at their surroundings. “We are in a void, it seems, at the moment…”

“Rose…” Rose dipped her head to look down at Jade, who was clenching her fists in Rose’s god tier top, clinging to her. Jade’s lush green eyes met Rose’s lilac ones in soft contrast. It reminded Rose of flowers—green stems and lilacs. A sweet scent filled her nose, and the seer realized it was Jade.

Jade pressed closer to Rose, never breaking eye contact. The witch traced her own pert nose up Rose’s slender milky neck and up her jawline, sniffing playfully by Rose’s small ear before sliding across her cheekbone and meeting Rose’s nose. Jade was on tiptoes, pressing her forehead to the seer’s.

Jade’s pink lips ghosted against Rose’s as she whispered, “I’ve missed you.”

Only then did she close her eyes, smashing her lips to Rose’s. She began to move them, and after a while, Rose responded, her loss of control contributing to the fact that she was pressing herself closer and closer to Jade.

Rose shifted, sticking a leg between Jade’s. Her thigh brushed Jade’s crotch, earning a moan from the witch. Their teeth clicked as Rose became more aggressive in the kiss, her tongue snaking out to prod Jade to open her mouth by tracing it along Jade’s bottom lip. Jade gasped, but complied. Their tongues wrestled and tangled in a violent dance.

Rose grasped Jade’s hips and slid to just under the shorter girl’s ass, where she gave a squeeze before resting under her thighs. With feverish strength, the seer lifted Jade and brought her pelvis crashing into Rose’s own hips. Jade wrapped her legs around Rose’s waist, her bare heels digging into the small of Rose’s back.

The seer groaned and pulled out of Jade’s mouth. She settled for suckling the hero of space’s bottom lip before they both pulled away for air.

They were gasping, heaving for oxygen, cheeks flushed and lips swollen a cherry red from nibbling. A bridge of saliva was between them, leading from one tongue to another. Their eyes were half-closed and smoldering with lust.

Jade’s fingers were tangled in Rose’s platinum-blonde hair, gently scraping her nails against Rose’s scalp, causing Rose to shiver. Rose was gently massaging Jade’s buttocks and under her thighs. Jade’s breathing would hitch with a small squeal whenever Rose’s hand delved to the meeting place between her legs beneath her black skirt.

It was funny, Rose thought, staring into Jade’s emerald eyes, how close in color they were to Kanaya’s.

Kanaya.

Rose went still and her shoulders tensed. Her insides had froze, and the consequences of her actions were suddenly becoming clearer and clearer.

Because how could betray Kanaya this way? How could she hurt the only person she ever had come close enough to and bare herself naked to? Who she let see her soul and her heart?

Dear, sweet, beautiful Kanaya. Her girlfriend. Her lover. Her soul mate.

Rose gingerly set Jade down on her feet and removed her hands. Jade seemed to get the message because she, too, pulled away from her.

“Jade…” Rose’s voice cracked. She had a headache now. Her face was flushed not with passion, but embarrassment. “I’m sorry, Jade.” She put her face in her hands. “I mean, I like you, but…not as much as I love Kanaya. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, Rose. I get it. But…” Jade’s voice trailed off. “I’m straight. So there’s really no harm in all of this. I mean, it’s just for fun.”

Rose wanted to laugh at the “I’m straight” comment and wink suggestively at Jade and ask “You sure about that, honey?” But a cold bitterness was stirring in her now. She was in no mood for jokes or games at that particular moment.

“Just for fun?” Rose growled low in her throat, trying in vain to keep her voice calm. “ _Just for fun?_ I cheated on my girlfriend because you were _just having fun._ What kind of a monster are you, Jade? What sort of stress phenomena has caused you to force such a rude metamorphosis on yourself? Is it John? Is it Davesprite? Is it your powers? What was it that transformed you into such a low person, Jade?”

Jade looked genuinely hurt. Her white fluffy ears were drooping low on her head and there were tears in her eyes. Her voice shook as she spoke. “Rose, please, listen to me. It’s not what you think! This whole thing—”

“Was a grave mistake,” Rose finished for her. “One I shall never repeat again—”

“I’ll take it from here, I think, Jade,” came a new voice.

“Kanaya?” Rose whispered.

The jade-blood strode purposefully forward to stand beside Jade, resting her gray hand on the space witch’s shoulder. She glanced briefly at Jade’s face before turning her gaze to Rose’s.

“No need to panic,” Kanaya reassured her. “I saw everything…”

“Kanaya, I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have done what I did, and I promise I’ll make it up to you—”

“ _And,_ ” Kanaya said, her voice clear and distinct. “I _liked_ what I saw.”

“What?” Rose was flabbergasted.

“I liked what I saw, Rose,” Kanaya continued. “And I’d like for it to continue, if you’d have it.”

“Kanaya planned this,” Jade explained. “We manipulated the space in our dreams to shrink the distance between our dreamselves so we could meet in one place, in one bubble. We thought we could have some fun,” she finished, her cheeks glowing sheepishly.

“You did this for me?” Rose asked.

“For all of us,” Kanaya amended, but nodded.

“Who else is here?” Rose glanced suspiciously at their surroundings, eyes peeled for more people, be it aliens or humans.

“Nepeta and Terezi.”

Right on cue, the two female trolls emerged from a splotch that ripped through the blank white space of the dream bubble. Terezi sauntered forward with a cocksure swagger while Nepeta skipped on her furry blue cat-paw-shaped shoes, her matching tail swishing playfully behind her.

 “I—how did you all plan this?” Rose sputtered. “And without me seeing it?”

Kanaya stepped close to her girlfriend, her lips brushing Rose’s ear. “We wanted it to be a surprise,” she whispered, her voice husky.

Rose shivered.

“And to answer your question.” Kanaya pulled away from Rose and gazed at her, her black lips twitching slightly as she fought the impulse to smirk. “We fantasized this, remember? All of us did. And fantasies are so close to dreams. And similar dreams…oh, what was that human saying you told me about? ‘Birds of a feather flock together’? I met Jade perchance in a passing memory, and we spoke at length about our plan. We spread the word to others who were interested, specifically Terezi and Nepeta. We figured they would bring the most fun into it.”

“And what exactly is _this_?” Rose asked, her mouth watering at the next words that came out of Kanaya’s mouth.

Kanaya gave her a full-on smirk, one that instantly made Rose’s panties wet. “Oh, I think you’ve figured it out by now, Rose, my sweet, smart girl. You’re far too intelligent for your own good, I think. Perhaps we should punish you?”

Kanaya had a devilish glint to her eyes. “Fooled me easily enough,” Rose mumbled, but was smiling now despite her comment.

The jade-blood gave a soft chuckle.

“Shall we turn this bubble into a play pen for us to have fun?” Kanaya asked.

The light thankfully dulled into a soft, buttery glow that came from several lit candles, basking the five of them in a flickering radiance. They were in a medium-sized room, complete with a large, soft bed quilted in burgundy silk and red satin and black lace that was big enough to take up half of the available room. The floor was covered in cloud-soft, cushy black carpet, with sections of it cutout to reveal cool gray stone. Shackles and handcuffs lined the walls with torches and other forms of restraint.

“Well, what are we waiting for, ladies!” Terezi said in her shrill voice. “Let’s get this party _started_!”

“Wait,” Jade pleaded. She was trembling slightly. “I don’t know…I’m not so sure anymore…”

“Oh my sweet Jegus,” Terezi grinned, flashing her shark teeth. She sniffed experimentally at the air. She followed the scent to Jade, where she bent to her knees and grabbed the witch’s knees and pulled Jade’s crotch to her nose. The teal-blood giggled as Jade flushed.

“You’re a virgin,” Rose voiced their realization.

“You may back out if you wish, Jade,” Kanaya soothed. “But should you do so, you will never have this chance again. Think carefully about your choice. Do you wish to remain a virgin, maybe for another year—though most likely much longer?”

Jade shook her head. “It _has_ been lonely ever since Davesprite and I broke up. All’s I have left is John. And he…”

“Doesn’t fulfill certain _needs_ , does he?” Kanaya finished. “You’re sexually frustrated, Jade.”

She let that sink in for a moment before Jade made up her mind. “I’m in,” she said.

“ _Good_ ,” Terezi said, hooking her sharp fingers under the waistband of Jade’s skirt, her candy-red glasses long ago discarded. “Then let’s begin, shall we?”

The teal-blood dragged Jade’s black skirt and striped stockings down painfully slow, building anticipation. Jade waited patiently for Terezi to reach her ankles before being blindsided by the sensation of the troll running her tongue along the inside of Jade’s thigh. She licked her once, twice, before she had Jade whimpering her name. She felt Terezi smirk against her leg before the troll moved to bite at the edge of Jade’s white panties, tearing them off with her teeth.

The tip of her nose buried itself in Jade’s slit. Jade gasped, her fingers automatically burying themselves in Terezi’s short black hair that felt like the edges of a storm cloud—alive and electric, but something to treat with caution. Jade’s breath caught as she felt Terezi breathe on her wet heat.

“Mmm, it’s so raw and _red._ I’ll bet it’ll taste delicious,” she said, her dark tongue darting out to swirl in a circle around Jade’s clit. The action elicited a moan from the witch, who fought hard not to collapse right there and then. Terezi flattened her tongue and ran it carefully over Jade’s pussy lips. Just when she lulled Harley into a false gentleness, she stabbed her tongue inside Jade and felt her writhe, her legs quivering under her hands. She pulled back before Jade could fall, catching her in her arms.

Terezi wiped the juices and saliva from her mouth with the back of her hand. “Salty,” she grinned, her eyes lighting on Jade’s dazed ones. “You really are a virgin, aren’t you?” She cackled at Jade’s slow nod.

Glancing over at Rose and Kanaya and Nepeta, Jade realized that the three had been preoccupied with their own foreplay in the meantime. Rose was completely naked, her pale, pearlescent skin stark against the black carpet. Her eyes were closed, her expression in ecstasy, moaning and gasping loudly. The sound turned Jade on, lighting up her insides. She could hear and see Kanaya lapping at the heat between Rose’s legs, which were propped up on the fully-clothed jade-blood’s shoulders. Kanaya’s red skirt was hiked up around her waist, her bare gray backside exposed to them whenever Nepeta would pull back slightly before shoving forward again. Jade could hear the smack of flesh on flesh and suck of Nepeta’s tentabulge moving in and out of Kanaya’s crotch, both a lovely green and slick with juices.

“ _Ooh,_ is that the train position I spy?” Terezi shrieked with joy. Her hand found Jade’s and locked around her slim wrist, a wicked gleam in her blood-red eyes. “Let’s join them!”

Terezi yanked Kanaya’s head back by her hair. “We want in,” she said. Kanaya nodded at this, wiping at her mouth with her arm.

“Jade,” she said, waving the witch over to stand beside her. “Take my spot and I’ll get behind you. It’ll hurt slightly, but the tapering size of my tentabulge should make you adjust quickly. It’ll feel strange at first, but you’ll like it well enough, I think.” She tapped her chin thoughtfully. “Nepeta, behind me. I rather like your size and technique.”

Nepeta grinned, showing off her cat-like teeth. “Mee- _row_ ,” she purred seductively, forming a cat-claw with one hand and winking. She turned her luminescent white eyes on Terezi then, her grin widening. “I’d like a good, hard rutting with you, Terezi.”

“My pleasure,” Terezi responded huskily, licking her lips.

“We should strip,” Jade suggested.

The others agreed, tearing off their clothes as if they barred the very act of sex, which, in a way, they did.

Jade kept her glasses on—she wanted to see Rose’s face when she reached her climax.

She took Rose’s long legs and rested them on her shoulders, her hands automatically going to Rose’s thighs and bracing herself that way before placing her head at Rose’s sex and letting her tongue explore Rose’s folds of slick skin. She giggled slightly, thinking she was indirectly kissing Kanaya this way. The vibrations made Rose jerk underneath her, moaning even louder than before. She delved in further then, writhing and twisting her tongue every which way, tasting the salty tang of her best girl friend. She was soft and silky.

Meanwhile, Kanaya positioned herself behind the kneeling Jade. Her tentacle snaked out as she drew her tongue down Jade’s spine. She wrapped gentle hands around each love-handle and pulled the witch’s hips to her own. Her tentacle teased the entrance to Jade’s sex, tickling her. Jade shivered and let loose a cute little squeal that made Kanaya smirk slightly. She went deeper and deeper, coiling and twisting herself in spots that made Jade moan deep in her throat. Jade was tight—tighter than Rose when they had first had made love like this. It was delicious.

When Kanaya’s hips met Jade’s back in that first shove, there had been a pinching sensation so intense, Jade had frozen her tongue and lips. She stiffened. But then the feeling passed as pleasure overrode it, and she pled with the jade-blood to keep moving. Kanaya did, increasing her pace bit by bit. She vibrated her tentacle, making Jade pant and pant for more.

At last, they reached their climax, Jade first, and Rose second after Jade bit unforgivingly down on Rose’s clit. Kanaya emptied herself, and Nepeta came last.

And afterwards, Nepeta stayed limber—after her orgasm, she seemed even more lively, not tired at all.

Curious, she made her way to a collapsed Jade, her dead eyes finding Jade’s dog ears. She pulled Jade unsteadily to her feet, staring intently at the space witch.

“Are you a doggy?” she asked.

Jade looked too dazed and tired to be irritated at the question. “Only half,” she said.

Nepeta’s eyes lit up. “Do you roleplay?”  
            Jade shrugged. “I can,” she said.

Nepeta’s eyes narrowed. “Well, doggy, this kitty’s gonna tackle you and dominate you!”

And true to her word, the olive-blood jumped her, pushing her to the ground. Jade’s head slammed into the carpet, but her back hit a stone section of the floor. It was ice cold against her hot, sweaty skin. Nepeta used her teeth to take off Jade’s glasses, making the world turn into a foggy watercolor painting. Every image was blurred, but it was psychedelic how the sensations and feelings she was receiving were sharpened. Nepeta surged forward, taking her small breasts in her mouth with fervor, nipping and sucking and licking. She shoved her fingers in Jade’s crotch and pistoned them in and out. She licked her fingers and sucked them. She bit and nipped at Jade’s pussy and up her belly, her breasts, her sternum, to her collarbone and neck and shoulders, ending at her jaw and suckling her ear. She tugged harshly at Jade’s hair and made her scalp tingle.

Finally, after making Jade come multiple times, her tentabulge retracted from her vulva and pushed inside the space hero.

“Ooh, the doggy has a pawsitively _filthy_ pussy. Dirty little bitch! Your cunt feels so good, though,” Nepeta purred as Jade’s walls clutched her tentacle. “You’re such dirty slut, you!”

Jade growled, barking out before gasping. Nepeta hissed back. She bent forward and licked the witch’s flushed cheek lovingly. Jade’s hands shot to the troll’s head, wrapping around Nepeta’s cat-ear horns and squeezing, yanking them harshly.

Nepeta yowled, then roared with feline fury. Jade responded with a growl, barking loudly. They were in each other’s faces then. After a moment, they relented as Nepeta hissed, “Pull ‘em harder.” Jade obeyed.

It was the roughest, kinkiest sex she thought she’d ever get, and she treasured every moment of it.

Glancing over at the other three found Rose bouncing heavily on top of Terezi, her breasts slapping her ribs as she rode the other girl. Kanaya was kneeling over Terezi, her crotch positioned over Terezi’s face, who sucked alternately between Kanaya’s bulge and slit. The jade-blood was having a sloppy make-out with Rose, who groped Kanaya’s breasts. Kanaya glowed a ghost-white at the pleasures she was receiving.

“Uh, uh, uh, uh, hnn, uh, hnn, oh…oh…hfff, yeah…yeah! Oh, oh, oh…! Uh…”

They climaxed, stars exploding in their eyes and chests and stomachs as they reached their limits.

The next “morning” they awoke, the sheets soaked and panting heavily with smiles on their faces. It was the best night they’d had in a while.

**Author's Note:**

> Homestuck belongs to Andrew Hussie


End file.
